New Year revelations
by BlueboxNinja
Summary: Summary- Doof is feeling a little down on New Years Eve, but can someone make him feel better? Worst summary ever, yes I know, Perryshmirtz. Human Perry. One-shot. Boyxboy


Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, If I did...there would be a few changes ;D

Summary- Doof is feeling a little down on New Years Eve, but can someone make him feel better? Worst summary ever, yes I know, Perryshmirtz. Human Perry. One-shot. Boyxboy

This is slash boyxboy, so if it's not your thing, I would recommend you to leave now to save you're sanity. So please don't flame me D: Sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC, still getting used to writing stories.

And thank you One-Who-Needs-A-Life for checking it over for me for mistakes, now... On with the story!

**New Year revelations**

_Ah Christmas..._

Perry smiled happily into his steaming cup of hot chocolate, which was warming his ice cold hands. He was lying on the lime green couch with his feet dangling off the edge, wrapped in a warm fuzzy blue blanket watching his favourite TV soap. The Christmas music sang quietly in the background, so it could create a jolly atmosphere. The house was completely covered in brightly coloured tinsel whilst lights covered the large green Christmas tree, standing proud. Its branches were weighted down with heavy Christmas ornaments whilst the golden star on the top twinkled innocently in the light. He remembered Ferb having the honour of placing it on top while the family watched in awe.

Perry averted his eyes from the male and female on the screen, confessing their love for each other in the cheesiest way possible and glanced lazily up towards the clock. It was 9'oclock. Perry gazed out of the window, which showed the cluttered but very snowy backyard. The two elementary boys were working hard to create the biggest and the most fantastic firework and laser display ever. He then laughed to himself quietly as he spotted the teenage ginger in her usual red tank top and short white skirt, marching towards them and waving her arms in a wildly fashion while yelling at them. He was amazed that she wasn't even wearing a coat in this weather. Maybe the young don't feel the cold. Even though Perry couldn't hear her through the double glazed glass, he knew what Candace was up for some busting which would always end in failure. Poor girl. She does try.

The man then sighed sadly into his drink, another year was coming to an end, although it will probably just be the same, he would kick Doofenshmirtz's ass and then return home on his hovercraft for supper and bed.

His mind thought back to a few weeks ago. It was a rather warm day for the month and Phineas and Ferb were up to their usual selves, creating the most impossible things that you could imagine. They had created a machine that could turn animals into humans, for reasons unknown. While they were putting the finishing touches to it, Ferb had gone inside to make some lemonade for his half-brother and himself, and that's when Perry disappeared to one of his secret hide outs behind the tree. He was about to enter though the glass tunnel to his secret headquarters when a bright yellow laser hit him directly on his head, completely shocking him and knocking him off his feet.

Perry remembered waking up with a pounding headache, and feeling rather dizzy therefore had to lean on the tree for support. That's when he noticed that he had hands, and the fact that his surroundings were a whole lot bigger. It felt quite breezy around his body and it seemed like he had lost some of his teal fur. Befuddled, he looked down, his eyes widening as he thought, _oh dear God, I'm nude!_ Perry scrambled to his feet in panic although he just stumbled over his own feet, falling over again on the grass lying flat out. He hoped no-one had seen him but of course someone did.

Nevertheless, Phineas reacted in a positive way as naturally as possible to his... situation -and was pleased that his invention had worked. Perry let out a heavy breath in relief at the fact that his identity wasn't discovered and all Phineas saw the laser. The young boy gave Perry a set of his father's work clothes for the time being, and after a little waiting for him to get changed, Phineas tugged on his white shirt, gesturing to go inside the house. They sat down at the kitchen table, joining Ferb who was at first startled by the stranger. When Phineas explained, his expression calmed instantly and resumed his task making the lemonade. The excited ginger boy then started talking to him non-stop, clearly fascinated in what Perry had to say. However, the newly transformed human pretended that he couldn't speak -which was slightly true, but he would have to get used to it.

For the rest of the day, they worked on trying to reserve its effects. Yet none of them seemed to work. Eventually, the night had fallen and it was nearly time for bed. To Candace's utter delight, she came out of her room and ran out the back door, thrilled that the weird machine... thingy was still there. But became slightly baffled by the young man who was helping them. She questioned him curiously, and was clearly gob smacked that their pet had managed to changed species. An awkward silence had followed, not really knowing what to do to with Perry. Phineas suggested that they could quickly build a tree house so that Perry could stay, until this situation was sorted out –but it was much to Candace's horror. Now one of her favourite things was to bust **him **and her brothers. That's all he really needed right now-

A huge bang interrupted his flashback and he jumped in horror at the unpleasant sound, spilling some of his hot chocolate onto himself. He flinched at the scolding liquid, and then tucked his feet right into his chest, holding them there. Even though he was human now, he still hated them and their loud thunderous noises.

A couple of muffled beeps came out from under his fluffy Christmas jumper and Perry sighed slightly, knowing full well that Doof would to something to interrupt his night. He placed his drink on a coaster and pulled up his red furry sleeve. The screen was pixelated, but after a few moments of shuffling, a crystal clear picture of Monogram appeared on the tiny screen.

"Agent-P" his boss greeted formally, scratching his white moustache "I know it's New Year's Eve and all that, but I've got a feeling that Doofenshmirtz might be up to something evil." He reported, serious on the matter, yet the large antlers on his head and the red to green tinsel around his neck told a different story. He had been shocked at first about the messy situation that his most skilled agent was in, but was happy enough that his identity was still safe for the time being. "I want you to go over there and see if he is up to anything. Monogram out."

Perry nodded, and saluted his superior who disappeared off the screen.

He then unexpectedly heard the front door slam shut and the sound of loud footsteps running towards the source. "Mom, Mom I keep telling you. The boys have turned Perry into a human. Come on!" the girl yelled, using all her strength within her small body to push her startled mother into the living room.

"Candace, for the last time, that is the most ridiculous thing I've heard, you have been saying that for the past couple of weeks. I have to put the frozen food in the refrigerator." Linda snapped at her eldest child, the weak plastic shopping bags still clutched within her hands, careful not to crack any eggs. She loved her daughter dearly, but the things she frequently says and does; Linda is often very concerted for her...a lot

"Oh dear..." he muttered as the teenager's excited voice got closer, "...not again better get going" Perry mumbled to himself, stretching his arms as he stood up, hearing a mellow crack and feeling his back muscles relax. Behind the couch, he pulled out a small rucksack and placed it on his back before whipping out the brown fedora and placing it neatly on his head. He straightened his red tie and slipped his snow boots on his feet. With speed, he slid the backdoor open and dashed out, knowing that Phineas and Ferb would be far too absorbed in their work to notice him. Perry stealthily somersaulted over the small yellow fence and landed gracefully on his two feet. Since he could use the hover craft no longer, due to the fact that it was far too big for him, Perry had to walk. Much to his disappointment, this was going to be a long journey.

* * *

><p>"You see mom, I'm not crazy, see! See!" the teenage girl laughed, creepily letting her unyielding grip on her mother go, and directing both of her hands towards the couch, triumph written all over her face.<p>

The ex-pop star blinked, and turned to her daughter, not impressed. "Ok Candace, what am I looking at?" her voice close to exhaustion and was rather fed up. Even shopping at the local supermarket for groceries at this time of year was absolutely streaming with never ending queues.

"No but but but..." Candace stumbled over her words, in disbelief, her arm quivering madly, "He...was right here, he w-was..." her voice trailing off, looking at the empty couch with a horrified expression.

Her mother only stared at her uncomprehendingly but then small frown emerged on her features, looking disapprovingly at her eccentric daughter, hands on her large hips. "Candace, I told you, that you could only have a sip of that wine that I offered you."

* * *

><p>Wrapping his woolly scarf tighter around his neck, and flicking the small white snowflakes out of his teal hair, he darted over to the large purple building that he had been to countless of times, and pulled his grappling hook out of his brown rucksack and shot it towards the white covered balcony. He tugged it to see if it could support his weight and began to climb up, slipping and sliding on the wet surface, while wondering what kind of evil scheme the evil scientist was preparing for him at the end of the year. <em>Maybe he had finally given up on evil? Ha, that would be the day. <em>

***Doofenshmirtz evil in*- SHUT UP!**

The German man gave the singing men one of his best evil glares which caused them to drop their instruments in terror, and run out of the door, screaming.

He sighed turning his head, as he heard the front door slam shut.

Doofenshmirtz rested his head on his hands, looking at the blank TV screen.

_Oh, what's the point?_

Doof was sitting on his purple couch, holding a bottle of his favourite wine in his left hand. The white lab coat had been abandoned in his closet, and was replaced by a turtle neck black jumper and navy black pants. He wasn't really much of a drinker, only the days he felt depressed he would have a small drink. But he had a very good reason why to drink so much that he would knock himself out cold.

Recently, he had had a rather bad argument with Vanessa, his gothic daughter. She was meant to be staying round for Christmas this year, but she had finally had enough of her father for one night and packed her things up, made a dramatic exit and left for her mother's. Charlene -who only listened to her daughter's side of the story- had forbidden him coming to her New Years Eve party this very evening. He turned his head from the ground and looked around his apartment. If it were up to him, he wouldn't have bothered with all these cheerful Christmas decorations. Waste of money! But Norm being Norm, insisted and had spent all day on Christmas Eve, turning his penthouse into what looked like a Santa's grotto, much to Doof's char grin. He palm-faced himself, he had to take his mind of these events; being upset wasn't going to help. He began feeling around the couch, looking for the remote, having no such luck. He then placed his hand between the cushions and... Bingo he found it.

He heard the sound of smashing glass, and dropped the remote in surprise which clattered, noisily to the floor. Doofenshmirtz saw a dark figure come out of the shadows, hearing the crunch of the glass as the man walked forward; he then immediately recognised the brown fedora hat. "Oh, it's just you Perry the Platy-I mean human" he corrected himself, in time. His dark blue eyes narrowed into slits as he observed the glassy mess that surrounded the man, "Don't you know how to open a door" he added on with a tone of bitterness.

Doofenshmirtz's mind suddenly flashed back to when Perry first arrived on his front door, with his new human appearance. He had to say for once... He was stunned for words. The man was wearing a suit, but had had his top buttons undone, and his tie wasn't straightened. He was slim and he looked in his late twenties, he was panting hard as if he ran a whole mile. Doof didn't even know it was him, until the man identified himself as Perry, speaking in a soft tone. His nemesis had surprised him now and then, but this...He didn't even give proper explanation. Perry just waved it off and said to just carry on as normal. However, he found the whole thing so... awkward, especially the moment when he was about to press the button that activated his inator. Unknown to him at the time, Perry attacked him from behind, dragging his body down onto the cold hard floor. Jumping on top of him and pinning his arms down, making sure he couldn't move at all. The evil scientist couldn't remember any time in his life that he blushed so much, he was just so close to him...

Perry tilted his head to a side, his teal hair hanging over the front of his face; he could see the man hard in thought. Something was certainly wrong with him, the dark bags under his eyes where much bigger and his brunette hair was messier than usual. The younger man looked at the small bottle in Doof's hand, then to the sullen expression on his face. Normally he would be trapped by now, well that was the routine. And then Doofenshmirtz would pace up and down while the mad man ranted non-stop about his crazy childhood back-stories.

Doofenshmirtz was starting to feel a little self conscious and gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Perry, if you're just going to stop and stare at me, then just go." He snapped irritably, gesturing his hand towards the direction of the front door.

However, Perry didn't move. He only winced slightly at the harsh tone, and tried to think of something to say, clearly uncomfortable to where this conversation was heading. "You're upset." he said at long last, although cursed inside his head for saying something so utterly stupid.

He rolled his eyes at the statement, "Oh, you think!" Doofenshmirtz sighed, breathlessly his tone dripping in sarcasm, still staring idly at the purple wall as if it fascinated him.

Perry took the hint; he wanted to be left alone and should leave before there would be any trouble. Therefore he began making his way towards the door, feeling slightly disappointed, for some odd reason.

"No hang on, Wait!"

Perry stopped dead in his tracks at the pleading tone and peered over his shoulder, seeing that Doof had finally removed himself from his position on the purple couch, and began to catch up with him, regret on plastered all over his face. "I'm sorry... Perry the human, but things just haven't been working out for me lately" he placed a hand on his head, looking down towards at the floor in shame.

"Vanessa's gone, Charlene just won't talk to me, and I've got no-one to celebrate with." He then looked up with his blue pleading eyes, which magnified them to an unimaginable level. "You-you don't think that you could spare a few hours, for me?"

Perry limbs froze at the begging tone, mainly since he didn't beg very often. He turned away from his big piecing blue eyes and looked in the direction of the door, debating on what was the best thing to do. _This is complete madness_ he thought angrily; _I'm going to be spending the rest of my Christmas with my nemesis? The guy I hate the most... I should be with my family, right now... I should be helping Phineas and Ferb and..._ But his inner ramblings thoughts were put to a halt, as he saw the doctor's eyes watering and his lip quivering, madly. _Oh no he giving me that look, I must...resist those eyes..._

He eventually snapped under the gaze.

"Alright fine" Perry cried, in defeat while throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. Sighing dramatically knowing he was really going to regret this decision, _this is going to a very long night_, "But I will not stay for too long, I have to get back to-" his voice and breath left him suddenly, as he felt being lifted up in the air and squeezed, very tightly around his middle.

Perry's whole body froze and he started to panic, wondering what the hell was going on but then realised that his nemesis was...hugging him? He blushed heavily, at the uncharacteristic gesture, not really knowing how to react... his nemesis was hugging him, what should he do now? Run for the hills? But... for some unknown reason, he found himself melting into his touch and began slowly lifting his arms, returning his hug, and rested his chin on his jumper. Perry face increased with colour at his absentminded action, he was so close to Heinz that he could smell the fresh sweet smell of the coconut shampoo in his hair, whilst hearing the smooth sound of his heart beating; it... actually felt kind of nice and relaxing... _**Wait what!**_

He shook the bizarre thoughts out of his head, "H-Hey... You're...Squishing me..." Perry spluttered in pain, trying to draw breath from his lungs. Doofenshmirtz looked at him; Perry's face was turning pale blue. With an apologetic expression, he immediately let go of him, thus restoring the colour in Perry's cheeks.

"Uhm...L-let me get you a drink" Doofenshmirtz offered, kindly and scurried anxiously over to his old wooden cabinet, tugging it open hastily, and then began running his index finger over the line of wine bottles, muttering the names. The German man drew a nervous breath, before taking the one he wanted, out of the line. _Why do I feel so anxious in front of him? The only times I have really felt worried about is when I'm preparing for a date, this isn't a date_. Doofenshmirtz every so often glanced back over his shoulder, finding Perry still standing and looking rather stiff and nervous which was...odd. But to be totally honest it wasn't surprising; he had just hugged the poor man, "My couch doesn't bite. You can sit down."

Perry snapped his head around, scowling at him but made himself comfortable on the sofa, crossing his arms like an angry headmaster. He whipped out his wristwatch, watching the minutes fly past. The teal haired man sighed tapping his foot, impatiently on the floor._ I should've have just left, I could be having fun with my family right, now not just sitting here in silence, like a lemon. I don't know why I agree to this, since he's never done anything good towards me. Just because my nemesis had a... Weird moment doesn't mean that he was going to act nice all evening, maybe he was just putting it on._ Perry shifted his body, fidgeting a little, feeling his face starting to heat up and heart rate double in speed, again as he thought of the gentle hug that they had privately shared, and remembered the blissful look on Doofenshmirtz's features, which he had never seen before. Although what terrified him the most was that he wouldn't mind seeing more of it.

Realising where his thoughts were going with this, he face-palmed himself at the extremely girly thoughts, _Oh god, this is ridiculous, I'm beginning to sound like Candace-_

**THUNK! **

Perry almost jumped out of his seat in alarm and made a little yelping noise at the loud sound, he then focused his eyes on his drink that had been placed on the wooden coffee table in front of him.

He quickly got his posture back, "What's this?" Perry questioned, eyeing up the unknown substance, with some suspicion.

"Mosel." Doof lifted, up the bottle, shaking it slightly which caused it to fizz. "One of my favourite German wines." he said, happily. He then looked at Perry's untouched drink. "Go on, try it." he said, encouragingly pointing at it.

"I don't know..." Perry responded, unsure of the substance. He never tried alcohol before, and judging what happened to Candace when she mistook the white wine for apple juice at someone's birthday party. That...That had just ended really messy...He shivered at the disturbing memory.

"Come on Perry," Doof said, in a persuading tone, nudging him with his elbow slightly while pushing the glass closer to Perry. "You don't know if you haven't tried it." He then held it and then waved it under Perry's nose, making the newly transformed human cross eyed.

It did smell rather nice, and the offer did sound very temping. Cursing at the fact that Doof had won this round, he enclosed his fingers around the glass. He then again, looked at it suspiciously, examining it and swirling it round.

Doof rolled his eyes at the man's procrastination, "Perry, do you really think I would give you something unsafe?" he said, casually, taking a swing from his own and letting out a sigh of satisfaction. Doof seemed to loosen up when taking the sip and it intrigued Perry, making him think it was more of a good thing to take in this situation.

Perry thought about what the older man had asked, and looked at him with narrowed eyes. Starting to wonder how on earth he could of read his thoughts. But pushing all negative queries aside, he shut his eyes and quickly gulped down the alcoholic contents, cringing as he felt it burn like fire down his throat. Yet after a few seconds, he felt a pleasant tingle spread though his body and felt relaxed. He glared at the evil doctor, extending his arm and shaking the glass, side to side.

"Another..."

* * *

><p><strong>A few drinks and an hour later...<strong>

"Y-y-you k-know P-P-P-Perry the human..." the evil scientist slurred, drunkenly on his words, swinging both of his arms around _and_ across the coffee table, clumsily knocking off the empty glasses onto the floor, "Oh...d-d-dear" he giggled, like a little school girl and then swung his arms around by his sides again.

Perry only raised a teal coloured eyebrow at him, and at the state of the messy floor. Man, he was such a lightweight. But he had to hold back laugher at what happened, he himself did feel rather drunk but somehow he wasn't affect as much. He looked at him. Again, he thought his nemesis was bad enough sober.

"Y-you are the b-best nemesis I've ever had! I-I mean none other of them agents, M-Monogram send round, couldn't compare they didn't even l-listen to _your! _Oh wait... _**my**_ b-back stories!" He said sadly, drooping his head, "C-can you *Hic* believe that?" he cried, incredulously, letting out a few more small hiccups which escaped from his lips.

Perry was about to open his mouth, but thought better of it and instead smirked in amusement at Doofenshmirtz's drunken state. However he started to heat up at the 'best nemesis' comment, if only he could be that nice when sober, "O-oh... I'm sure they did." Perry replied, sympathetically trying to grab the wine bottle, but kept missing. He frowned at the object, why wouldn't it stop moving. It was out of focus like a blurry lens and kept shaking violently. He repeated the action again, swiping his hands to grip it, Bad bad bottle! Stop it!

"N-no, no... T-they didn't...you k-know..." Doof tried thinking of a previous agent's name, while pulling a funny face in the process, "Like P-peter the panda" he shouted, clicking his fingers, loudly.

Perry's glass stopped abruptly, which were near his pink open lips. He gripped the glass so tight; he could see the tiny cracks forming near his fingers. "...Really?" he hissed, trying to keep a positive appearance and gulped down another shot, hoping the jealous tone wouldn't be noticed, although he somehow didn't think it would be since he turned to find the intoxicated man, humming the song Gitchi Gitchi Goo badly while staring up at the ceiling. Even though it had been months since that... _incident_, had occur it was still rather fresh it his memory. Doofenshmirtz had no idea what he had put him through, he still couldn't believe that he cried in front of him, which was so utterly shameful. Yet Perry never felt so lost, it was like he couldn't live without him...

Doof ultimately snapped out of his tuneless song and scoffed out loud, "Y-yeah, I remember h-him. **THE HEARTBREAKER**!" he yelled, so loudly that it echoed of the walls. "H-he never listened to me, in the f-first p-place" he frowned and began slouching in his seat, sulking at the sad memory, but then his features turned into serious mope, which was rather seldom, since the man was hardly ever serious. Cautiously, he brought his eyes upwards from the floor and looked into Perry's hazel eyes, which were staring back at him with slight understanding, but also a lot of interest as to where Doof was going with this. "...But... I'm g-glad you came back though, h-he just wasn't you."

A different kind of atmosphere surrounded them now, like the mood had been switched like a flick of a light switch, like it had turned into something more sweet and innocent. Unlike the usual argumentative aura the two always had. _Okay, since when did the temperature rise in here and why is my heart racing?_ Perry thought, tugging on his collar of his white shirt and digging his big toe into the ground, slightly lost for words.

Doof felt the colour drain out of his face. "I-I...err...didn't mean I-it like that..." he mumbled, quickly trying to cover up what he meant by awkwardly chuckling and raising his hands by his sides, looking everywhere but the man next to him. Doofenshmirtz tried to remain a calm appearance on the outside but was having a panic attack in his mind, _Oh my god; I can't believe I said that out loud. He's probably silently laughing at me now, dammit._

However Perry didn't, in fact he was feeling the total opposite, "Oh..." Perry stated, simply, the words dying on his lips, finding himself gradually deflate, little by little at that comment. _Wait... why do I sound so disappointed?_ He thought, puzzled by his mixed emotions and feelings that were beginning to surround himself and the older man.

There was a long pause as the two just gazed into each others eyes for a few moments. "I-I like y-you as human." Doof suddenly blurted out, finally breaking the eye contact and looking down to his feet, to hide the rising blush on his cheeks. "You... You seem a lot n-nicer..."

The sadness and confusion that Perry once felt in his mind, was soon replaced by anger. Perry tossed a dirty look at the back handed compliment, somehow knowing that the nice comments would eventfully come to an end. "H-hey, what was wrong with me before, then?" he cried, clearly insulted by the remark by folding his arms across his chest and pouting his lips slightly.

"W-well, you don't h-hit me as much w-when we're fighting." he pointed out, shrugging but keeping his eyes on the purple fluffy carpet.

"Oh, come on that's just utter-"he stopped in mid-sentence. For once that mad man was right, ever since this human transformation, they had acted more like friends than enemies. Sure they still did fight occasionally but he remembered apologising for hitting him too hard on the nose on one occasion, whoa there had been a lot of blood. But... was...was that possible? Had becoming human really changed him that much? "Well, it's only because...because-" he struggled to think of a good believable reason, his voice began to betray him.

Doofenshmirtz's features suddenly started to light up and they cracked into a large drunken smile, "Aww... it is...is it because you secretly like me." he teased, laughing and pointing at him so close, that the tip of his forefinger prodded Perry's small nose.

Perry eyes widened at the simple touch and, felt a hard jab at his pride. He felt his hand slowly close into a fist, and clenched it by his side and before he knew what he was doing, whacked the startled doctor around the face, to shut him up.

"H-hey!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, furiously rubbing his sore scarlet cheek, rising to his feet. He then threw himself on Perry which caused his hat to fall off and, to land on the floor next to him. This meant, for them to awkwardly land in a tight, tangled heap in front of the TV, and accidentally switching on the TV by both of them laying on the remote. The Television screen flicked on instantly, and the channel showed an overly happily TV presenter shouting over the noise of the crowd, cheering and clapping as a giant clock in the background was slowly counting down to midnight. They began to shout:

**Ten!**

Perry felt the adrenaline pump though his veins and sensed himself become a little sober, due to the fact that nothing was blurry. It was then, and only then, he realised what kind of position they were in. His cheeks blossomed into a violent shade of red and he felt sort of hot and felt slightly flushed. He was underneath... _Heinz._ Inches away from his face, and about millimetres away from his lips. _I should have stayed at home._ He thought hiding his red face, behind his teal hair just hoping it would conceal the evidence.

**Nine!**

However he hadn't hid it well enough, Doofenshmirtz saw the colour rise in Perry's young delicate face, his felt his lips unintentionally tugging into a weak smile, _Oh, wow cute... __**Wait what!**_

**Eight!**

Perry had no choice but to gaze wordlessly into the man's sea blue eyes. It was weird... Usually they would look mad with malicious thrills and plotting pleasures, but now... It was like they were staring deep into his soul, unravelling it, somehow pulling it open, bit by bit. His breath began to quicken and he felt pins and needles all over his body...

**Seven! **

Doofenshmirtz was about to get off the younger man, and apologise jokingly about his behaviour. When he looked at him, closer, deeply staring into his eyes. He couldn't Deny the fact that he'd been feeling something towards the teal haired man. Doof paused for a moment, but then decided, he didn't care anymore... Giving into the temptation, Doof slowly extended one of his arms and with his fingers tips, brushed a bit of stray teal hair behind Perry's ear, giving him a perfect view of that gorgeous face.

**Six!**

Perry eyes began to feel slightly moist at the gentle action, although his pride would never let them fall. _W...Why am I feeling like this?_ He even stuttered in his head, the nerves seeming to overwhelm him, shaking slightly. No one had ever, _ever_ had an effect on him like this before. He was always brave agent P, out to fight crime, but now, he was out, lying beneath it. How messed up was that? He suddenly felt something hot and sweaty on his hand, clutching it and squeezing it softly. Alarm rose within him, and swiftly to his left, discovering... his hand entwined with Doofenshmirtz's.

**Five!**

Doofenshmirtz smiled, again, his thumb rubbing against the back of Perry's hand, while with his other hand, raised his hand to Perry's face, and with the back of his hand, beginning to caress the younger man's blushing cheeks...

**Four!**

Perry immediately leaned into the tender, soft touch, purring in delight, all thoughts of panic floating out of his mind...

**Three **

"Perry...?" Doofenshmirtz purred in a low tone, bending down beside his head so that his lips were so close, his breath was rustling Perry's hair, and tickling his ear.

**Two! **

Perry felt himself shudder at the low, gentle tone, and the way he said his name. It was so indifferent, and so... good... "Y-Yeah?" he responded, for once somewhat worried. Not having been in this situation before, and not having control under the scientist, he feared for what the man was planning to do next, while their lips were this close.

**One!**

Doof grinned, showing his pearly white teeth while tilting Perry's chin. His eyes seemed to gleam erotically, in the dim light that surrounded them. "...Happy New Year."

**Zero!**

Without any warning what so ever, the evil scientist propped his upper body up a little, and then grabbed hold of Perry's red tie, yanking it towards himself thus crashing his opened lips with Perry's soft ones.

No words could describe what Perry was feeling right now. He was literally bursting at the seams with pure emotions. All varied. In one sense he wanted to slap the man off and kick his ass _hard_, but in another sense, he wished to be closer, and venture on. At first he struggled against him, trying to push himself off, completely in shock by this unexpected deed, but at that moment... felt himself gradually going limp into Doof's loving embrace. He sensed his eyelids drooping into blissful endurance, and kissed back with just as much passion. He ran his long slender fingers though Heinz's brunette soft messy hair. Doof sneakily coiled one of his arms round Perry's pale neck, pulling his closer, lusting for more of him.

As if on a silent agreement, they urged themselves to pull apart in sync. The humongous crowd on the screen were cheering wildly, acting like animals. But, the two men were too focused on each other to notice. They both just smiled gently at each other, and as if to finalise the mood, Perry wrapped his arms around Doof, hugging him tightly, and never wanting to let go, somehow feeling safe in his arms. In time, he felt the recent events of the chaotic day catch up with him, soon falling into a pleasant slumber upon Doofenshmirtz's chest.

Doofenshmirtz heard the sound of calm, gentle breathing and began to notice the younger man sleeping quietly in his close embrace, his head resting on his collar bone. Doof chuckled softly, his fingers slowly ruffling his thick teal hair. He rose to his feet and gently scooped the sleeping man up within his surprisingly strong arms, and carried him bridal style towards his bedroom. He placed his nemesis- If you could even call him that... More like... his _lover_ onto his bed, who then was gently lowered down onto the bed, curling up under the blue covers and began hugging the white pillow. Doof frowned slightly at that action; he envied that pillow, getting to be squeezed so lovingly in those warm arms. _Hang on; I'm getting jealous over a pillow._

The scientist then smiled; warmly while sitting down next to him and began playing with his teal hair, yet again. He had never seen such cute sight, and feeling rather exhausted himself. He quickly changed into his navy blue pyjamas, and flopped down besides Perry, wrapping his arms around him protectively. He leant over his sleeping form and kissed Perry's forehead, lightly causing the younger man to moan slightly. He snuggle up closer to the other human being, nudging his nose against Doof's cheek whilst pulling the bed sheets over the two to help them stay warm on this cold winter's night.

Perhaps... this year will be better.

For the both of them.

**END**

**My god, I never knew I could be so cheesy *Hides away in shame* it's just so... embarrassing XD**

**Well I hope you liked it anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad... **


End file.
